


Shut up

by maxisprettygay



Series: Max's terrible, disgusting writing. [1]
Category: Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: Intended Javey, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-06
Updated: 2018-06-06
Packaged: 2019-05-19 03:24:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14865684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maxisprettygay/pseuds/maxisprettygay
Summary: Spot grinned a bit wider. He wouldn't have ever thought he liked someone he had just met a month before.He didn't mind it at all though.





	Shut up

**Author's Note:**

> I had my nephew say the names so I could know how they sounded. Lol he's so cute.
> 
>  
> 
> Also this is my first one shot on here so yay this is gonna be terrible!

"AAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"Racer!"

"Shut up, you're stressing my kid out!" 

Race couldn't help that the traffic was taking forever or that he was bored as hell. He tried playing with Jack's kid, but he ended up crying for the tablet. Then he tried listening to music, but then his earplugs decided to break, so he was wanting death right now. 

He had agreed to come with Crutchie and Jack to go see their brother, Sean. He, apparently, lived in Brooklyn. When Race asked why he never met this third brother their response was he was in a grade above them and tried to graduate high school as early as possible, which went as he planned. 

Race looked at the two year old beside him and watched as he accidentally went to the camera. 

"How much longer?" Racetrack huffed.

"We've been in the car for twenty minutes, Race. It's an hour and six minutes drive in total, so shut up." 

He let out a groan. He wanted to get out of the car. 

Davey rolled his eyes as he heard the blonde, "Calm down, Race. We'll be there before you know it."

Crutchie smiled from the front seat and looked in the rear view mirror, "Yeah, it's actually not that bad if you think about it."

"It's an hour!" Racetrack exclaimed. "How old's the guy anyway?"

"Three months older than me." Jack muttered loud enough for the boy in the back to hear him. 

"'Course he is. Crutchie's the youngest after all."

"Our sister is."

"You got a sister?!"

"Shut up!"

"You heard my baby, Racer! Shut ya trap!"

Race sighed and laid his head back. He had no idea how he had known this family for three years and never meet two siblings. For all he knew there was more than that! 

Now that he thought about it: Medda probably kidnapped all these kids. 

 

___

 

"Race, hey. Wake up." His eyes fluttered open to see Crutchie shaking his arm gently. 

"We here?"

"Mhm, come on."

Race got out and looked at the car seat to see Jack taking the child out. His kid looked ready to pass out at any minute. 

The blonde followed the four others to the elevator, watching the tallest click the fifth floor button before they began rising. 

Before he knew it they were at a door, knocking. 

The Italian studied the hall, examining the area. 

It was pretty nice for a hall. 

"Hey." 

"'Pot!"

Racetrack faced the commotion and damn near fainted. 

This bitch was hot.

He was holding Andy and talking to Jack about something. Race wasn't really listening since he was more interested in this dude's looks. 

He took notice to the mole under his left eye along with his gapped teeth. Those were features he didn't even know could make anyone look hotter until now. 

He followed them all in and glanced at the short male as he entered.

"Who's that?"

And he had a Brooklyn accent. 

He hated Brooklyn accents, yet this dude made it sound hot!

"I'm Race!" He cringed at loud he was.

The other seemed to as well. 

"Spot." He said, sticking his hand out. 

Race took it in his and shook it. He looked at his friends who all had different expressions. 

Jack: disappointment.

Crutchie: Race couldn't read it.

Davey: concerned.

Race felt his cheeks redden as Spot began talking to his siblings and brother in law, still carrying the child (who seemed to not want to let go).

'Is he even into guys?'

Knowing Medda's kids, he most likely was. 

 

___

 

The two ended up talking a lot more than expected that night. They had exchanged numbers and talked a lot more over the course of a month. Race came back a month later by himself to talk a bit more, claiming he left something and finally realized it. 

Spot knew that was a big ass lie, but let him come over anyway.

"How come I never met you before?" Race asked, leaning against the wooden counter. 

"I didn't ever leave the room since I don't like people." He shrugged, messing with the bottle cap to his Dr. Pepper. His muscular build not as tense as it had been last time. 

Race bit his lip. Could he grab this guy's hand? He wasn't chancing that. 

Of course, however, being the "genius" he is, he instead asked: "Do you like guys?"

Spot tensed only for a moment before relaxing again. "What's it to you?"

He didn't sound mad, more curious. Interested. 

"Nothing much. Just curious."

"Do you like guys?" Emphasis around the 'you'. 

Racetrack smiled softly as his cheeks went red. "Maybe." 

"Well, do you want help finding out?" A small smirk playing on his lips. 

"I might." He mumbled, leaning in slightly.

Spot leaned forward as well, letting go of the cap to interlace their fingers he closed the gap between them. 

Race always figured that he'd be a more aggressive and angry kisser, instead he was a soft and passionate kisser. He kissed him like he was meant to be kissed and like he was worth something. 

His other hand instinctively went up to the blonde's cheek, caressing it gently. 

This was so much better than kissing girls. 

Race pulled away first, smiling. 

Spot had a small smile as well, he went to say something, instead was cut off by a gentle kiss.

"Shut up." 

Spot grinned a bit wider. He wouldn't have ever thought he liked someone he had just met a month before. 

He didn't mind it at all though.


End file.
